Baby Dragon
The Baby Dragon is a Spirit Agent. He's really simple, spitting out an light beam at Bloons. His attack changes depending on the Disc He's Holding. You can only buy him from a Dealer that's actually selling him. Stats Range: 250px Attack Speed: 1 per second (2 if Pro.) Layers Popped (Damage): 1 if Pro [No Disc, 2 (3) if Holding Swarm Disc, 3 (4) if holding Torrent Disc, 5 (6) if Holding Blaze Disc, 3 (6) if Holding Iron Disc and (2)+1 for each successive hit on the same bloon while holding Horror Disc.)+1 if Equipped with an Upgrade Biochip .] (n): If Pro Popping Power: 25 Flavor Text: "Hey! I found this little baby dragon lost in a cave all by itself. I don't know with you, but he's pretty rare and cute. Maybe you could take care of him. I'm only a Dealer, so I'll sell him to you for 300 Monkey Money. What do you say?" Pro Version Baby Dragon's Pro Form is Known as "Furious Dragon". Unlocking the Pro (Which would probably take forever anyways) Requires placing 25 Baby Dragons. The Pro Form gains an ability, has increased resistance against attacks (Bloon Attacks Do only half the damage, Blimp based attacks do 3/4 damage). His Attack Speed is doubled, and he can now detect Camo Bloons. Ability: Dragon Twister - Whips up a Fierce twister that pops bloons by 10 layers and sends them back to an entrance. Affects M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, but only sends them back by 300 px. Backstory The Baby Dragon's Backstory is short, but nonetheless not too good. Note that this is based upon my Fanfic, which is private and still ongoing. I have no plans of posting it until it is finished. Baby Dragon's Spirit Form is an Incarnation of the Legendary Sniper of the Aekea United Imperial Force, Jeffrey Blackfang. He was an Amazing marksman who was born with dragon blood flowing within his veins, Taking a Z.O.M.G. down from 5 miles away. His Skills are unmatched, and he was the Aekea United Imperial Force's Hero and the Phoenix Union's Worst Nightmare. Unfortunately, the Dragon Blood in him isn't exactly on his good side. If it takes action, it turns Jeffrey into the most murderous Dragon the world has ever seen. One time, Jeffrey was on a mission to assassinate Constantine Contumelia the dictator of the Phoenix Union, and he reached his target. Aiming his Sniper Rifle, "Hold still." He was about to shoot, when his Dragon Sense detected someone's presence. It was Ash Gray, His former colleague from back in the day. Ash Hated Jeffrey because he dishonored their former affiliation, the Death Feather, which was an unlawful guild of assassins. They were formerly cadets in training, and Jeffrey had the superior skills that earned him his promotion to Guild Master. On the day Jeffrey was to be given the Scroll of a Thousand Faces, Jeffrey Smashed the Guild's Emblem and lit out with the Sound of Horror, The Guild's Sacred Weapon, which was a Sniper Rifle emblazoned with Black Clouds, and had Dragon's Blood all over it. Jeffrey considered the weapon very dangerous, and that it should not be in the hands of a guild of assassins, Which is why he stole it and tried to protect it. But Ash had gone far beyond his power, and effortlessly disposed of him, declaring that Constantine was his prey and that Jeffrey should've minded his own business. Jeffrey's Dragon blood took action at once, and turned him into a Touhou-style Hybrid, except he is now undead, and has become a mindless and heartless serial killer that goes wild and slices through anyone he meets. ~Soul Sculpture The people of the Empire know that with this chaotic monster roaming about in their homeland, they can no longer sleep well in their beds at night. Attack Variations for each Disc Baby Dragon can be given discs to hold to enhance his attack. If Baby Dragon isn't holding any disc, he is a normal type. Each of these Are Crafted by using 5 Refined Metal, and a certain item. One of Each Item is awarded every time you complete the Sound of Horror Special Mission without losing any lives. They are the Water Gem, the Fire Gem, the Magical Leaf, the Insect Amber, the Hard Stone, the Black Crystal, the Aurora Diamond, the Thunder Stone, Gilded Feather, the Hard Iron, and the Never-melting Ice, Respectively. *Torrent Disc: Sprays Water at bloons, popping them 3 layers and washing off special properties. Becomes a Water type. *Blaze Disc: Breathes Fire that pops off 5 Layers and Burns them for 3 layers every second for 2 seconds. Becomes a Fire type. *Nature Disc: Rapidly(3 per second) throws Razor-sharp Leaves, Each doing 2 damage. Becomes a Grass Type. *Swarm Disc: Attacks with Insects, Infesting bloons with insects, bloons are popped by 2 layers per second and are Slowed down by 50%. Lasts for 5 Seconds. Becomes a Bug type. *Sand Disc: Attacks with Sand, Popping up to 100 Bloons in a small area, and reducing accuracy of their attacks by 25%. Becomes a Ground type. *Horror Disc: Each consecutive attack (a Sphere of negative energy) on the same Bloon will deal more damage and have more popping power, Gaining 1 of each for every successive hit. Works Better on M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Becomes a Ghost type. *Aurora Disc: Bloons that this Agent attacks will have their abilities wiped. Becomes a Psychic type. *Volt Disc: Releases a Lightning Strike that pops off 3 layers and does extra damage to M.O.A.B. Class bloons. Bounces off bloons 25 times. Becomes an Electric type. *Aero Disc: Levitates, resulting in being immune to some attacks, and Has High Critical Chance. Becomes a Flying type. *Iron Disc: Baby Dragon Gains 10 AD, and his attacks do 3x damage to Ceramics and M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Becomes an Iron type. *Freeze Disc: Shoots an Ice Beam that pops once before freezing for 2 seconds. Once the Bloons thaw out, they lose 40% of their original speed. Becomes an Ice type. Spirit Channeler Baby Dragon's Spirit Channeler is the Chaotic Dragon Stone, which has the following recipe: *5 Chaotic Essence *10 Aura Spheres (Acquired by Popping A.U.R.O.R.A. ) *1 Mystical Flame (Acquired by Beating the Afterworld Special Mission) *50 Black Sands (Acquired by Popping Burning Blimps) It will take 75 Second to charge it up. Spirit Form Baby Dragon's Spirit Form is the Ghost Dragon, which as in all spirit forms, is invulnerable to any attack. He also gains the ability to blind nearby bloons within his range, reducing their accuracy by 50%, as he is cloaked with black smoke. If you Equip him with an Upgrade Biochip, He'll Gain an extra layer of inflicted damage and learn a new Move when in spirit form. The Spirit form lasts 20 seconds. Signature Move: Ghost Dragon has a specialty move for each of his disc forms. Aqalauncher - Fires a rapid high-pressure burst of hot water, more than strong enough to punch through Thick Steel. Does 1000 Damage and pierces through 500 Bloons. Phoenix Wing - Builds up energy, then releases it in a massive explosion, does 1200 Damage to all bloons and blimps in his radius. Frenzy Plant - Entangles the nearest M.O.A.B. Class bloon with hard thorny vines and crushes it. Mega Stinger - Storms a M.O.A.B. Class bloon with acid-coated needles that eat away at the hull, doing 50 damage 5 times per second. Sandstorm - Whips up a Sandstorm that damages all bloons for 10 HP damage every second. lasts the whole round. Shadow Force - Disappears into the Torn World for 2 seconds, then bursts back up into the material plane, doing 3000 damage to the targeted area. Scar Scream - Lets loose a horrible sound that blows up the engines of all M.O.A.B. Class bloons, doing 750 damage to them and stopping them completely. Chaotic Spark - A Lightning bolt that bounces off from one bloon to another, doing 100 damage, does 250 damage to M.O.A.B. Class bloons and stops them for 5 seconds, because the electricity overloaded the power circuits. Sky Attack - Ghost Dragon Charges up power and throws a high speed rushing attack that pierces through 50 Bloons and does 1500 Damage. Guillotine - Drops a Giant Blade on the M.O.A.B. Class bloon with the most remaining HP, destroying it instantly. Diamond Dust - Freezes all Bloons and Blimps dead in their tracks, and then after 3 seconds, the ice breaks, doing breaking the outermost layer of all bloons. Does 500 Damage to M.O.A.B. Class bloons, and then slows them for 3 seconds, as it takes a while to thaw out the engines. Trivia *This is probably my Best Conception (so far). *I like how this turned out. *The Discs are a reference Arceus' Plates. *There is no actual fanfic. I might plan to write one though. Category:Special Agents Category:Spirit Agents Category:Dealer's Offers Category:Crafted Items Category:Epic Items Category:Items